dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cammy White vs Mai Shiranui
Cammy White vs Mai Shiranui is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-fifth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 10! Street Fighter vs King of Fighters! Two fighting game waifus go to war. Which one takes the win? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Cammy's new objective was to infiltrate the King of Fighters tournament and eliminate a rogue agent by the name of K'. She received her forged invitation and made her way into the stadium where she was confronted by Mai Shiranui. "A new face. Well, I'm always up for a new challenge." Mai said, taking up a combative stance. Cammy considered the idea, before too taking up a stance. "This won't last long enough to test me." she remarked smugly, triggering Mai to appear fairly insulted. "You ''won't last long." she retorted, summoning a fan to her hand. '''Here we go! ' Cammy quickly came forward and tried to wrap her arms around the waist of Mai, looking to wrestle the pyrokinetic down early. Mai wasn't making it easy though, and she quickly backed up into the wall and drove elbow after elbow into Cammy's ribs. The Brit's grip on her opponent faltered and Cammy decided she would take a new approach instead. She got away from the wall and quickly looked for a Spiral Arrow, throwing herself forwards to overpower Mai. But again, the pyrokinetic had an answer. She managed to get her hands beneath the legs and flip Cammy over. Although she landed on her feet, Cammy was levelled by a follow up combo of kicks, punches and then a shot from the fan. Mai then took to the air, floating above Cammy and throwing down small bursts of flames. Cammy rolled quickly to avoid the damage, and she quickly grabbed a nearby bin, throwing it at her airborne foe. Mai destroyed the projectile with ease, and then swooped down at Cammy with a kick. "C'mon!" Cammy said, raising her arms in defence. Mai's kick connected, but this was exactly what Cammy wanted at this stage. She parried the attack, shifting the leg off course and then blasting Mai with a Cannon Spike. Cammy then slid beneath Mai as she fell, kicking her back into the air where she was able to launch her with Spiral Arrow. Mai landed several feet away, feeling the effects of the battle so far. "Not bad, but unfortunately for you..." Mai quickly summoned a shadowy image of herself before Cammy, which distracted her long enough for the real Mai Shiranui to catch her with a fiery explosion. "I'm just better." Mai then swiftly drove her elbow down into the back of Cammy's head, stunning her and then followed that up with a knee strike to the face. Cammy was on jelly legs, but not for long as Mai quickly planted a sharp shot to the knee caps, dropping Cammy. The Brit again tried to counter, this time by going for a forward roll at Mai, but the pyrokinetic swatted her away with a fan and then delivered a sharp chop down on the back of her neck. Mai smiled and lifted Cammy up by the throat, but Cammy quickly brought her feet up and kicked Mai off her. Mai returned with a strike, but Cammy wriggled behind her and attempted straight up to snap Mai's neck. Mai managed to avert disaster by throwing Cammy off and then kicking her in the ribs. Cammy struggled for breath, and Mai blasted her away with a shot of fire. She glided at Cammy again, bringing her foot down in a thrust kick, which caught Cammy square in the face. Cammy propped herself up on the wall as Mai looked for a finishing blow. She struck with her fan for Cammy's neck, but Cammy countered with a standing dropkick. With Mai momentarily floored, Cammy went to work on trying to break the nearest limb. A sharp stomp landed on Mai's arm, snapping it. Mai cried out in pain, but that was quickly silenced when Cammy gripped her neck. 'CRUNCH! '''Mai's broken corpse was dumped to a side by Cammy, who had several wounds of her own to deal with. But for now, she had to locate K'. Assuming he was in fact here. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Cammy White! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter themed DBXs Category:'Capcom VS SNK' Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights